fizikafandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Franjo Petriš
Franjo Petriš (1529. - 1597.), hrvatski filozof i znanstvenik thumb|Franjo Petriš Uvod Do 12. stoljeća u Europi je u filozofiji najviše podupiran platonizam. U isto vrijeme u tom stoljeću nastaju velike promjene pokrenute upoznavanjem s arapskim tekstovima u kojima je bio zastupan aristotelizam, koji će vrlo brzo postati najprihvaćenija filozofija toga vremena i vremena što slijedi. Tijekom 14., 15. i 16. stoljeća javljaju se mnogi znanstvenici koji prihvaćaju ideje novoplatonizma, no ipak je najdominantnija bila Aristotelova tradicija, iza koje su sljedile Arhimedova i novoplatonistička. Arhimedova fizika je bila kvantitativna i u njoj se puno koristila matematika za razliku od metafizičke Aristotelove misli. Većina prirodnih filozofa toga doba bavila se traženjem rješenja za pojedinačne probleme Aristotelove prirodne filozofije od kojih je nekolicina uvidjela veliku važnost Arhimedove tradicije. Usporedno s razvitkom pristupa u fizici temeljenog na Arhimedovoj tradiciji javlja se skupina filozofa koja se također suprostavljala Aristotelovoj prirodnoj filozofiji, ali nije uvidjela važnost Arhimedove tradicije. Jedan od njih je bio i Franjo Petriš. Petriševa domovina i životni put thumb|Petriševa statua u gradu Cresu Filozof i znanstvenik Franjo Petriš rođen je u uglednoj plemićkoj obitelji godine 1529. u gradiću Cresu na istoimenom otoku. Po njegovim vlastitim pretpostavkama obitelj mu potječe iz Bosne, a plemstvo im je dodijeljeno u Mlecima. Postoje razni oblici njegovog prezimena i do danas se može naći mnogo inačica. Najpoznatije inačice su Petriš, Petricius, Petris, Petrić i Patrizzi, te Petrišević kako ga je nazivao i Markantun de Dominis u svom djelu o plimi. On sam u svojim djelima nikada nije upotrebljavao hrvatsku inačicu svoga prezimena nego samo latinsku (Petricius) i talijansku (Patrizzi) iz jednostavnog razloga što nije ni pisao na hrvatskom jeziku. Ipak neosporna je činjenica kako je Petriš bio Hrvat te da se i smatrao Hrvatom. Dokaz za to je i članstvo u hrvatskoj bratovštini sv. Jeronima u Rimu u kojem su članstvo mogli dobiti jedino Hrvati koji su imali dokaze da su rođeni u jednoj od četiriju ilirskih pokrajina (uža Hrvatska, Dalmacija, Slavonija i Bosna). Franjo Petriš je osnovno školovanje započeo u Cresu, ali već 1542. godine dolazi u Veneciju gdje ga stric šalje da uči račun. Nakon toga odlazi u Ingolstadt u Bavarskoj gdje uči grčki jezik. U Bavarskoj ne ostaje dugo nego se vraća na Cres, a nakon toga 1547. godine započinje na očev nagovor studij medicine u Padovi. Kao student medicine mnogo veće zanimanje pokazuje za filozofiju te pohađa neka predavanja. Mnogo više od Aristotelove filozofije i logike dojmila su ga se predavanja o Platonovoj filozofiji. Taj trenutak je bio odlučujući za Petriševo filozofsko određenje, i Platonova je filozofija bila temelj njegova cjelokupnog budućeg rada. Nakon što mu umire otac 1551. godine Petriš prekida studij medicine i sasvim se posvećuje filozofiji, te piše svoje prvo djelo La citta felice (Sretan grad) u kojem razmišlja o idealnoj društvenoj zajednici. Opterećen privatnim poslovima za pomoć moli mletačkog grofa Contarinija koji ga šalje na Cipar u nekoliko navrata gdje je upravljao njegovim posjedima. Zbog toga se u to vrijeme ne bavi puno filozofijom nego problemima tehničke prirode (hidrotehnika). Povratkom u Veneciju Pteriš prihvaća ponudu katalonskog kralja i odlazi u Barcelonu obnašati dužnost dvorskog filozofa, gdje i započinje svoju kritiku Aristotela. Nakon nekoliko burnih i financijskih teških godina dobiva poziv vojvode od Ferrare da prihvati službu profesora filozofije na tom sveučilištu. Tu piše svoja glavna filozofska i znanstvena djela. Neka od tih djela su: Discussionum peripateticarum Tomi IV (Četiri sveska peripatetičkih rasprava), Della poetica (O poetici), te svoje glavno djelo Nova de universis philosophia (Nova sveopća filozofija) u kojem daje konačni sustav svoje filozofije i prirodne filozofije, te poglede na prirodne znanosti. Godine 1592. Petriš prihvaća poziv da preuzme katedru platonističke filozofije na rimskom sveučilištu Sapienza, no tu je imao dosta neugodnosti zbog svojih stavova te mu je čak i djelo Nova de universis philosophia bilo zabranjeno. Zbog svega toga uskoro se sasvim povlači iz javnog života i smješta se u gostinjcu bratovštine sv. Jeronima u Rimu gdje i umire 1597. godine. Znanstveno djelo Franje Petriša Prva Petriševa djela nisu bila posvećena prirodnofilozofskim problemima, ali se ipak u nekima od njih on osvrće na ta pitanja. Vrlo rano zaključuje da postoji duboka povezanost između filozofije i teologije a njihovu povezanost pokušava objasniti samo na temelju platonističkih načela. Drži da je aristotelizam najveća prepreka toga cilja te smatra da je Aristotelovu filozofiju potrebno izvrgnuti temeljitoj kritici i odbaciti je, a tek onda dati novu filozofiju. Tu kritiku objavljuje u djelu Četiri sveska peripatetičkih rasprava u kojem osim kritike Aristotelove filozofije iznosi i svoje prve prirodnofilozofske i prirodnoznanstvene stavove. Od kritika treba izdvojiti odbacivanje kružnog gibanja kao najsavršenije, odbacivanje Aristotelovog učenja o elementima koje će dovesti Petriša ka novim zaključcima o težini i slobodnom padu koje je iznio u svom glavnom djelu Nova sveopća filozofija. Najbitniji zaključci peripatetičkih rasprava vezani su uz pojam beskonačnosti prostora i vremena te dolazi do analogije između vremena i crte. Uvodeći pojmove sad i pokret kaže kako sad nije dio vremena, dakle nije ni vrijeme nego je samo sveza budućeg i prošlog vremena. Isto tako pokret nije gibanje niti je dio gibanja, a samim time nije djeljiv. Iz svega toga se izvodi zaključak da kao što sad nije vrijeme nego je u vremenu, točka nije crta nego je na crti, a pokret nije gibanje nego je u gibanju. Jasno razlikuje nedjeljivu točku koja nije dio crte od nedjeljivog dijela crte do kojeg se dolazi konačnim brojem dijeljenja bilo koje crte. Petriševa nova sveopća filozofija thumb|"Nova sveopća filozofija" Najvažnije Petriševo djelo je Nova de universis philosophia koja je objavljena 1591. godine u Ferrari, u njoj Petriš uz kritiku Aristotelove filozofije izlaže i prikazuje svoju cjelokupnu filozofiju i prirodnu filozofiju. Djelo ima četiri dijela , a to su Panaugia, Panarchia, Pampsychia i Pancosmia. U Panaugiji Petriš iznosi svoje gledanje na ulogu svjetlosti. U Panarchiji iznosi bit svoje filozofije, a posebno se bavi netjelesninama, te tumači svoje teološke stavove. U Pampsychiji raspravlja o duši koja povezuje tjelesnine i netjelesnine. Na posljetku u Pancosmiji tumači pojavni svijet na temelju četiri počela : prostor, svjetlost, toplina i fluid. U djelu ima dosta mjesta koja su prividno proturječna, ali ima i takvih koje nije moguće međusobno uskladiti. Zbog svega toga djelo nikako ne djeluje kao koherentna cjelina u kojoj bi izlaganje teklo prema nekom unaprijed danom logičkom redoslijedu. Sve to ipak ne umanjuje njegovu povijesnu i u ono doba znanstvenu vrijednost. Petriševo djelo isprve izbjegava pozornosti Kongregacije indeksa, ali se situacija mijenja kada Petriš dolazi u Rim predavati na sveučilište Sapienza. Nakon što djelo pročitaju mnogi rimski učenjaci, počinju napadi na njegove kritike Aristotela. Situacija se zakomplicira još više kada počnu stizati optužbe da Petriševo djelo nije u skladu s katoličkom vjerom. Nakon dugotrajnog ocjenjivanja djela ono biva uvršteno u popis zabranjenih knjiga 1594. godine, te samim tim većina primjeraka djela biva zapaljeno. Sa današnjeg gledišta, uzrok zabrane Petriševa djela nije bila njegova filozofija, nego samo ono što se u njegovoj knjizi odnosilo na teologiju. Petriševa četiri počela U četvrtom dijelu Sveopće filozofije Petriš uvodi četiri počela koja ponekad naziva i elementi, jer će se iz njih ustrojiti svijet. Potpuno odbacuje Aristotelov pojam četiri elementa (zemlje, vode, zraka i vatre). Petriševa četiri počela su prostor, svjetlost, toplina i fluid. Petriševi zaključci su da su sva tijela na koja nas upućuju razum ili osjetila sastavljena od ova četiri počela. Prostor je prvo počelo koje je proizveo Bog i preduvjet je pojave svega drugoga. Iz Boga izlazi i svjetlost i isijava u beskonačni prostor, a samim tim je i svetlost beskonačna, netjelesna i tjelesna u isto vrijeme. U njoj se nalaze sva tjelesna i netjelesna bića, a samim tim se nalaze i u Bogu i u prostoru. Zaključuje također da nema svjetlosti bez topline, a ni topline bez svjetlosti. Na toplinu i svjetlost ne može ništa utjecati i ona se ne opiru ničem drugome. Zbog toga mora postojati nešto što će se opirati ovim dvama počelima i to nešto je fluid. Taj fuid ispunja cijeli beskonačni prostor kao i svjetlost i toplina. Toplina koju nosi svjetlost djelovati će na fluid te će ga zgusnuti ili razrijediti, pa će tako nastati različita kruta ili tekuća tijela. Sva tijela su nastala iz fluida ili su sama fluid. Premda neki drugi filozofski pravci navode neka od tih počela , ipak im Petriš daje posebno tumačenje, a samo postavljanje tih četiriju počela u temelj prirodne filozofije izvorno je Petriševo i ne nalazi se ni u jedoj drugoj filozofiji. Petriševa koncepcija prostora Aristotelov pojam prostora imao je veliku ulogu u filozofiji i znanosti tijekom mnogih stoljeća. Aristotelov prostor bio je konačan okružen sferom zvijezda stajačica. Izvan te sfere nije bilo nikakva prostora, mjesta, tijela ni vremena. Petriš za razliku od Aristotela drži da konačni svijet omeđuje trodimenzionalni djeljivi prostor. Prostor izvan konačnog svijeta je beskonačan i to aktualno beskonačan te sadrži i konačni svijet. Petriš tvrdi da je taj aktualno beskonačan prostor homogen i jednakih svojstava u svim smjerovim. Ovakvo shvaćanje prostora utjecalo je na mnoge znanstvenike nakon Petriša, te su ti utjecaji došli do samog Isaaca Newtona koji je tako prihvatio Petrišev pojam prostora i uveo ga u svoju fiziku kao apsolutni prostor. Sila i gibanje - povezanost svih dijelova svijeta Prema Petriševom shvaćanju u duši su raspoređeni bit, sila i djelovanje. Bit je netjelesna, a djelovanje tjelesno. Između njih je sila koja proizlazi iz biti. Tijelo se ne giba samo od sebe, nego je uzrok njegovog gibanja sila. Sila proizvodi djelovanje koje može biti različito, a jedno od tih je i gibanje. Duša je uzrok gibanja, ali i činjenice da se dijelovi svijeta drže zajedno. Sila koja ujedinjuje dijelove svijeta jest simpatija svih dijelova svijeta. Simpatija je odgovorna za nastanak plime i oseke. Iako se u to vrijeme znalo da djelovanje Mjeseca izaziva plimu i oseku, Petriš se ne zadovoljava s tim zaključkom, nego hoće pokazati kako Mjesec djeluje polazeći od općeg pojma povezanosti svih dijelova svijeta. Smatra da između Mjeseca i Zemlje postoji sličnost iz koje nastaje simpatija, a iz simpatije naklonost koja uzrokuje djelovanje i gibanje svih tekućina. Na isti način objašnjava i slobodan pad koji je u svezi sa silom i gibanjem. Ne prihvaća Aristotelovu tvrdnju kako elementi teže svojim prirodnim mjestima i kako je uzrok slobodnog pada kamena njegova težina. Prema Petrišu pad kamena je rezultat žudnje prema sličnom i želje dijelova da se sjedine s cjelinom. Ako se neki dio Zemlje odvoji, on se odmah vraća natrag, ali ne prema središtu svijeta nego prema središtu Zemlje koje nije istovjetno sa središtem svijeta. Zbog iste te simpatije Mjesec na okupu drži ista sila koja drži i Zemlju, a to je opća međusobna privlačnost svih dijelova svijeta. Pojam simpatije i sile na način sličan Petriševom shvaća i Johann Kepler, ali ga on sve više shvaća mehanički ne vodeći računa o njegovom metafizičkom smislu. Sve to je u velikoj mjeri nadahnulo i Newtona pri izvodu njegovog općeg zakona gravitacije. Astronomska gledišta Gotovo svi antički filozofi i astronomi, počevši od Pitagore, vjerovali su da je sfera najsavršenija i da se po sferama gibaju sva nebeska tijela, planeti i zvijezde stajačice. Također vjeruju da zbog savršenosti i sami planeti i nebeska tijela moraju biti kuglasta. Petriš potpuno odbacuje nužnost kuglastih oblika i kaže da ni staze zvijezda i planeta nisu kružne, a niti sama tijela nisu kuglasta. Utvrđuje da se nebo ne giba, nit je podijeljeno na sfere, nego je jedinstveno. Nadalje tvrdi da sve zvijezde nisu jednako velike, a različitost u veličini zvijezda potječe od količine fluida u njima. Isto tako neke zvijezde vidimo veće ili manje nego što uistinu jesu, zato što su neke udaljenije, a neke bliže. Mliječnu stazu zamišlja kao fluid koji gori i poistovjećuje ju sa zvijezdama za razliku od mišljenja ostalih znanstvenika koji su mislili da je ona nešto sasvim različito od nebeskih tijela. Prihvaća mišljenje da se Zemlja rotira oko osi. Ipak ne prihvaća Kopernikov zaključak da se Zemlja rotira oko Sunca zajedno s Mjesecom. Potpuno odbacuje svako matematičko tumačenje gibanja planeta i potpuno obezvređuje sve astronomske sustave smatrajući da se pomoću njih ni ne može odrediti položaj planeta. Jedan od znanstvenika koji je jako cijenio Petriševu filozofiju bio je Giordano Bruno, ali je za razliku od Petriša podržavao Kopernikov sustav, iako nije dao prednost matematičkoj strukturi tog sustava. Više ga je kao i Petriša zanimao uzrok gibanja planeta, a ne oblik staze njihova gibanja. Petriševo shvaćanje oblika Zemlje U sveopćoj filozofiji Petriš također razmatra i problem oblika Zemlje. Petriševa stajališta i gledišta oko toga se razlikuju od njegovih suvremenika i to ne samo aristotelovaca. Povod za iznošenje svoga gledišta o obliku Zemlje našao je u stavu njemačkog astronoma Christophora Claviusa, aristotelovca koji je tvrdio da su nepravilnosti na Zemljinoj površini toliko male u usporedbi s veličinom Zemlje da se mogu zanemariti. Tvrdio je da Zemlja ima sferni oblik, a kao dokaz davao je brod koji se udaljava i nestaje iz vidokruga postepeno od nižih dijelova. Petriš odbacuje tu tvrdnju kao i većinu Aristotelovih, a dokaze upće ne uzima u obzir, pa ih ni ne opovrgava. Odbacuje mogućnost zakrivljene površine Zemlje jer bi se prema njegovom mišljenju brodovi koji plove od jedne obale do druge najprije penjali, a zatim spuštali, a to se ne opaža. Također kaže da površina vode u posudi ne samo da nije podignuta u sredini, nego je podignuta uz rubove posude. Također postavlja pitanje zašto tolika brda i planine strše iznad mora ako voda i zemlja imaju prirodnu težnju za kuglastim oblikom. Na kraju ipak komentira pojavu postupnog nestanka broda pripisujući to nekim optičkim pojavama, kao što su refleksija i refrakcija svjetlosti. Petrišev pojam neprekinutosti i beskonačnosti – nedjeljivi dijelovi Kao i Aristotel, Petriš je držao da je kontinuum ono što se proteže, a da diskretum čine brojevi, no postojala je velika razlika među njima upravo u shvaćanju kontinuuma. Još u staroj Grčkoj bilo je suprostavljenih različitih stavova o prirodi kontinuuma. Demokrit i Platon bili su zagovornici da su crta, površina i tijelo sastavljeni od nekih nedjeljivih dijelova koji skupa zbrojeni čine te crte, površine i tijela. Za razliku od njih Aristotel je držao da je bit neprekinutosti u tome što dijelovi koji se nastavljaju jedni na druge imaju zajedničku granicu. Prema Aristotelu sve što je neprekinuto djeljivo je u beskonačnosti, i ta beskonačnost je uvijek potencijalna. Petriš je bio pristaša postojanja nedjeljivih dijelova i smatrao je da djeljenje crte u beskonačnost nije moguće i da je to apsurd. Dokaz tome pruža u tvrdnji da bi na temelju te pretpostavke proizlazilo da su dvije jednake dužine različite duljine, tj. moglo bi postojati beskonačno koje je veće od samog sebe. Njemu je prostor aktualno beskonačan, a bit je u tome da beskonačnost ne može biti veća nego što je. Prema Petrišu postoji najmanja crta i najveća crta, najmanja crta je nedjeljivi dio prostora, ali i u njemu postoji minimum različit od prostora, a to je točka. Crta je prostor između dvije točke i te točke su njene granice. Dvije najmanje crte neće se spojiti u jednu što vrijedi za točke, jer će se podudarati samo granice tih crta. Tu najmanju crtu Petriš naziva atomom crte. Nadalje kaže da ako postoji najmanja crta onda postoji i najmanji trokut koji je također nedjeljiv, no Petriš je previdio da takav trokut ne može imati visinu, jer bi ona bila manja od nedjeljive dužine. Giordano Bruno je također imao sličnu teoriju nedjeljivih crta, površina i tijela, kao i Petriš. Tvrdio je da je izvor svih zabluda u matematici, ali i u fizici, dijeljenje prostora u beskonačnost. Ovakve teorije Bruna i Petriša dali su doprinos u anticipaciji buduće metode indivizibila u 17. stoljeću, iako nijedan matematičar tog doba ne spominje ni ne upućuje izravno na Bruna ili Petriša. Značajke, utjecaji i odjeci Petriševe prirodne filozofije U svom djelu Nova de universis philosophia Petriš se vrlo često poziva na razna motrenja (plima i oseka), no ipak nema govora o tome da bi mu motrenje bilo metoda istraživanja i sredstvo za izvođenje prirodne filozofije. Ono je kod njega tek provjera je li potvrda zaključaka, a ne temelj na kojem se ta prirodna filozofija izvodi. Petriš svoju novoplatonističku prirodnu filozofiju izvodi iz svojih metafizičkih pretpostavki, a motrenje pritom ima tek sporednu ulogu. To isto vrijedi i za iskustvo za koje on kaže da treba potvrditi ono što je um dokučio, za razliku od Galilea i Keplera kojima je motrenje i iskustvo bilo temelj za izvođenje zaključaka. Niti Bruno niti Kepler nisu najbolje prihvatili Petriševu prirodnu filozofiju, a posebno Kepler koji ju u više navrata otvoreno kritizira. Najviše mu smeta Petriševo odbacivanje svih astronomskih sustava i nepriznavanje bilo kakvih oblikovanih sustava gibanja planeta, jednako kao i odbacivanje vrijednosti matematičke strukture gibanja nebeskih tijela. No bilo je i onih koji su imali drukčiji odnos prema Petriševoj filozofiji i koji su prihvatili i preuzeli većinu njegovih stavova. Među njima izdvajamo Pierre Gasendija i Francisa Bacona. Zaključak Bez obzira na različita mišljenja njegovih suvremenika Franjo Petriš je sasvim sigurno u svojoj prirodnoj filozofiji učinio nekoliko bitnih pomaka, a koji većinom proistječu iz njegova konstantnog i oštrog odbacivanja aristotelizma. Prvi od njih je neprihvaćanje da su zvijezde i planeti pričvršćeni na sfere s kojima se zajedno okreću, nego je gibanje zvijezda i planeta samostalno. Drugi je neprihvaćanje da se sve zvijezde stajačice nalaze u jednoj sferi koja je koncentrična sa Zemljom, nego su zvijezde rasute u ograničenom dijelu unutar beskonačnog prostora. I treće jest odbacivanje načela jednolikog gibanja po kružnici za sva nebeska tijela, gdje za razliku od njih Petriš kaže da se planeti gibaju različitim i promjenjivim brzinama po nepravilnim stazama što vrijedi i za zvijezde stajačice. Naravno da je Petriševa filozofija imala i bitnih nedostataka kao što je povlaštenost Zemlje kao središta svijeta bez nekog bitnog razloga. No unatoč svemu Franji Petrišu pripada važno mjesto u povijesti znanosti jer je u svojim mišljenjima ipak kročio prema novim vizijama svijeta.